Really Don't Care
'Really Don't Care ' is a song by Demi Lovato (featuring Cher Lloyd) which appears as the eighth track on her fourth album, DEMI. Demi described the track as a girl anthem with attitude and sass. The lyrics and genre of the song is pop and upbeat. The full song was released May 6th, 2013 during Demi Lovato's 'Lovatics Speed Up Time', but the version in DEMI was released on May 14, 2013. Along with other writers, Cher helped Demi write this song. It was announced as the fourth single to be released from the album and was released on May 20, 2014. Background "Really Don't Care" is an uptempo dance-pop song, with influences of bubblegum pop, that runs for three minutes and twenty-one seconds. Lyrically, the song is a message of defiance to a former lover, with Lovato confidently singing such lines as "Even if the stars and moon collide, I never want you back into my life." The song was written in the key of G minor. Critical Reception Adrienne Erin of Star Pulse called "Really Don't Care" a "rocking" dance hit, and noted that Lovato's "angsty" vocals "show that she means business"; she declared it her favorite song from Demi. Billboard writer Jason Lipshutz praised Lovato's sassy confidence on the track, which effectively showcases her "overpowering pipes". He also commented positively on the placement of the song on the track list, noting that "Really Don't Care" serves a "buoyant reprieve" after more emotionally-heavy tracks. Sam Lansky of Idolator described the song as "irresistibly spunky", but found Lloyd's short feature to be superfluous. On the other hand, Melinda Newman of HitFix found the song to be too generic, comparing it unfavorably to Icona Pop's breakout hit "I Love It". Chart Performance Before it was released as a single, "Really Don't Care" debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 98. After it was released as a single, it peaked at number 26 making it Lovato's eighth top 40 hit on the Hot 100 and making Cher Lloyd's third entry on that chart and second top 40 hit since her hit song "Want U Back". On the US Dance Chart, it peaked at Number 1 making it Lovato's third number one and Lloyd's first number one on that chart. Live Performances Lovato performed a mash-up of "Really Don't Care" with "Neon Lights" on the season finale of the American version of Idols with the Top 13 girls. She also performed the song on "Late Night with Seth Meyers" on June 4, 2014 and on Good Morning America on June 6, 2014. She also performed the song along with Cher Lloyd at the Teen Choice Awards on August 10, 2014. Demi Lovato - Really Don't Care (Tour Warm-Up Live from the Honda Stage) Demi Lovato - Really Don't Care (Teen Choice Awards 2014) Demi Lovato - Vevo Presents Really Don't Care (Live from the Neon Lights Tour) Demi Lovato - Really Don't Care - Good Morning America - HD (6 28 13) Demi Lovato & Cher Lloyd Performs "Really Don't Care" on GMA LIVE 6-6-14 Idol Finale - Demi Lovato & Top 13 Girls "Really Don't Care" and "Neon Lights" Lyrics Music Video The official music video was filmed on June 8, 2014 at the LA Pride Parade. It was released on June 26, 2014. The video starts off with Demi expressing her support for the LGBT community and saying that "her Jesus loves everyone." After that, the music starts and Lovato is seen singing her single at the parade. The video features cameo appearances from Perez Hilton, Kat Graham, Cher Lloyd, Shane Bitney Crone, Travis Barker and Wilmer Valderrama. It was directed by Ryan Pallotta. eonline.com - Music Video director Lyric video The lyric video was released on May 14, 2014. The video features the lyrics of the song above several shots of Brazilian fans lip syncing the song as well as some scenes from concerts where Lovato performs the song during the concert tour. During the video, Lovato appears for surprise to some of the fans. At the end, a message is displayed to thank the Brazilian fans for helping out with the filming of the lyric video. Demi Lovato - Really Don't Care (Behind The Scenes) ft. Cher Lloyd|Behind The Scenes Demi Lovato - Really Don't Care (Official Lyric Video) ft. Cher Lloyd|Lyric Video Demi Lovato - Really Don't Care (Audio) ft. Cher Lloyd|Audio Teasers Demi uploaded teaser #1, #2 and #3 on June 23, 24 and 25. Really Don't Care Video Teaser 1|Teaser 1 Really Don't Care Video Teaser 2|Teaser 2 Really Don't Care Video Teaser 3|Teaser 3 Remixes There were 4 official remixes for the song, which were uploaded onto Lovato's VEVO channel. Demi Lovato - Really Don't Care (Digital Dog Club Remix) (Audio Only)|Digital Dog Club Remix Demi Lovato - Really Don't Care (DJLW Remix) (Audio Only)|DJLW Remix Demi Lovato - Really Don't Care (Toy Armada & DJ GRIND Remix) (Audio Only)|Toy Armada & DJ GRIND Remix Demi Lovato - Really Don't Care (Cole Plante Remix) (Audio Only)|Cole Plante Remix Charts References Category:Collaborations Category:DEMI songs Category:2014 songs Category:TMYLM World Tour